


and with a grin, sing

by kingtumbleweed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtumbleweed/pseuds/kingtumbleweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other kids don't really understand why Jade has to behave so much like a dog.  Feferi is all for having a puppy of her very own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and with a grin, sing

“Remember, little barkbeasts don’t talk, Jade!”

You grin and nod emphatically. You got it. You roll onto your back, giddy, so that Feferi can buckle on your knee pads and padded paw gloves. Feferi has all your clothes folded neatly on her desk, but you’re not ashamed of your nudity; you’ve been naked with Fef before, and besides, dogs don’t worry about clothes. You haven’t had a chance to indulge your puppy side, always having to repress it for your friends’ comfort, and it just isn’t satisfying online, even if Feferi is an enthusiastic play partner in chat and on video.

“Good girl,” Feferi coos, scratching your bare stomach, and you thrash, ticklish and struggling not to giggle. You roll away, back onto your feet—paws—and Feferi stands up. “Now, let’s go through your tricks. Ready?”

You stand on all fours at attention, ears perked, eager to please. Your first order is to sit, and that one’s easy, plopping yourself down. Lay down. Roll over. There is a simple pleasure in all of these things, the uncomplicated happiness when Fef grins when you look up at her again expectantly after each turn. It’s easy to shift into dog headspace with her. She feeds you treats, slices of apple instead of dog biscuits, straight from her hands, and pets your hair while you crunch them up. 

“Bow.” You stretch your paws out in front of you, arching your back so low your breasts brush the floor.

“Sit up?” Up on your hind legs, paws crooked up in front of you. You get a treat for that, tail sweeping against your calves as you wag. She makes you shake paws with her next, and then, “Heel, Jade,” and you settle next to her calf, ears on alert. She scritches between your ears, humming her pleasure, and you press your side against her leg.

“You’re such a sweet barkbeast. Do you want your collar?”

You spring up with a bark, tail wagging.

“Go get it!”

Your collar is in the closet, rolled up with your leash, and it takes you a minute of pawing at it to get it loose. You bring it back to her between your teeth, and she wipes drool from the leather before tipping your chin back to buckle it on.

This is your favorite part, collaring. Even though you know it isn’t true, sometimes you just feel like a mangy misfit; you can’t help barking at Jaspersprite or turning around before you sit down, or sometimes sniffing your friends’ clothes. Feferi isn’t bothered by it at all, she just bops you on the head when you’re being ornery and wolfish and isn’t bothered at all when your ears tickle under her chin while watching movies. It makes you feel comfortable and whole, having an owner even just for play, who not only tolerates but actually enjoys Jade, not just human-Jade. You nuzzle and lick at her wrist, feeling so full of warm, appreciative affection your chest might swell to bursting, and make grumbly satisfied wuffs as she scratches the top of your head and rubs your ear. She does it and loves it without thinking, without any reservation at all, and that’s the best part.


End file.
